Kidnapped By Koopalings
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Olivia, an anaverage girl, finds herself kidnapped by the Koopalings and their father. They mean no harm; they just need help capturing the four Mushroom Kingdom heroes. Join the hilarious Koopalings and their ever-elusive father on a crazy adventure of getting a human Kooky to sway the princess. R&R, please, and enjoy! I only own Olivia. Everything else goes to Nintendo.
1. Kidnapped

One day, an average breeze blew through an average field and rustled up an average fifteen year old girl's hair. Said girl brushed the hair out of her face and sat down beneath a tree. She didn't know, however, that she was being followed.

This average girl was Olivia. Yes, even an average name. She picked up her sketchbook and was about to draw the far away house she saw when something tapped her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see who or what was there, but when she saw no one, she relaxed and continued studying the house. But when it happened again and she heard a giggle, she jumped up off her butt and looked around. "I've got a sharp pencil!" she yelled to the culprit, who had yet to reveal themselves.

"Pencils won't do you any good when it comes to the Koopas." And then everything was black.

* * *

When Olivia opened her eyes, she hoped that she would be lying under the tree, and that it had been a strange nightmare. But when she looked over and saw a scorched baby blue floor, she had to suppress a scream. Where was she? But she was quickly answered by a grand voice from behind her head.

"You're in Koopa Castle, owned by the one and only King Koopa!" Koopa Castle? Olivia noted the several blocks and Super Leaves around the room and put two and two together. She was kidnapped by Koopalings.

Though Olivia was an average girl, she absolutely LOVED the Super Mario Brothers 3 television show and game. Because she had been a baby when the show ran and the game was released, she bought all the DVDs and a used copy. She adored every episode, and daydreamed about the day that the Koopas were going to whisk her away to their castle and she could finally get some meaningful things in her sketchbook. Apparently, that day was today.

Olivia hopped up to see King Koopa. "Um, hi. I'm just wondering, why did you have your kids kidnap me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? We need another plan to defeat the Mario Bros., so someone smart like you could help us!"

Olivia blushed slightly at the compliment. Sure, she was the top of the class grade-wise, but Kara always was the teacher's favorite. "Well, before I can brainstorm any ideas, could I meet your kids? They might have some good ideas. Maybe with a few modifications, they might work!"

Koopa paused to think about it. "Well, that is a good idea. KIDS! IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"

All seven kids bounded through the door and stopped short in front of Olivia. "Um... Are you Olivia?" Hip, one of the youngest, asked shyly.

"Why, yes I am! And you would be-" she paused, taking on a thinking pose- "Hip! Seven, right?" Olivia reached down to shake the little boy's hand warmly.

"Alright kids, let's all line up in age order. When it's your turn, say your name and something about yourself. Then, go up and shake Olivia's hand."

"Hi! I'm Hop. I'm six. I like playing with my brother Hip." Hop confidently stood and shook Olivia's hand, smiling. Olivia smiled back.

"I'm Kootie Pie Koopa, thirteen." She hopped up, looking over Olivia's scruffy demeanor with distaste. "I enjoy shopping and makeup." At that second, the two KNEW they wouldn't get along. They hesitantly shook hands and Kootie Pie sat back down.

"I'm Cheatsy, fourteen years of age. I enjoy stealing from these guys." Olivia walked up and shook his hand, but patted her pocket and sighed with relief after. This got a laugh.

When Olivia turned to greet the next Koopa, her heart skipped a beat. It was Kooky Von Koopa, the best Koopa Kid. Olivia had loved Kooky ever since she saw the first episode of SMB3. "I'm Kooky Von Koopa, fifteen. I always love to invent random junk and compose symphonies, but I won't pass up the occasional video game battle!" They both laughed. His (really cute) accent was even more awesome than it was in the cartoons, and Olivia loved that. He was the most amazing person, or Koopa, that Olivia had ever met. "Um... Olivia?"

She had been staring into Kooky's eyes dreamily for a while. "Earth to Olivia!" Hip called out. Olivia snapped out of her dreaming and awkwardly shook Kooky's hand. She then moved to the next oldest Koopa Kid.

"Hey there! I'm Big Mouth. I'm sixteen. I enjoy talking.". As if on cue, Cheatsy slapped a hand over Big Mouth's mouth before he could start rambling.

"That's something we have in common," Olivia laughed. I can go on and on when I'm able to!" Olivia smiled at Big Mouth, and he smiled back. Both of them could tell that a great friendship had just begun to form. Still smiling, she turned to face the final Koopa Kid.

"Hi. I'm Bully, seventeen and the oldest one here. I like to tease and make fun of my younger siblings." Bully held out his hand. Clearly, he was eager to get this over with.

"Why, that's not very nice!" Olivia said in a playful scolding voice. More laughter. She smiled brightly and shook his hand. 'This was going to be the beginning of ANOTHER great friendship,' Olivia thought, smiling to herself.

The Koopa King cleared his throat. "Now, does anyone have any good ideas?"


	2. Brain Storms

"Well, anyone? I'm not good with hardcore brainstorming, but I can modify anything that needs modification," Olivia said. Kooky looked at her, as if saying 'me too!' in a shocked voice. Olivia replied with a grin and a shrug. Fortunately for those two, the others had been brainstorming.

Cheatsy raised his hand. "Did I ever tell you about how Kootie Pie and I tricked Mario in Desert Land?" Yes. Episode four, The Beauty of Kootie.

But Olivia didn't want to creep them out, so she said "Actually, no. Could you tell me?"

Cheatsy started the story in high spirits, talking about how Kootie Pie and he had the Bros. tricked, but ended on a sourer note, explaining the Bros. successful attempt to distract Kootie Pie. "So, in conclusion, what if we pulled something like that again? We've learned from our mistakes-" Bully whispered to Hop, "her mistakes"- "so we would be able to perfect it, AND we've got two smart people on our side now." Cheatsy pointed to Olivia and Kooky, who both blushed slightly at the compliment. "Our last attempt had been on the spot, but with preparation, it just might work!"

"BRILLIANT!" Olivia and Kooky both shouted out at the exact same time. When they realized it, they blushed, and Olivia's voice sounded a little more joyous when she spoke.

"Well, that's a great idea. Cheatsy, you did well last time, but we should use either Hip or Hop's wand, for they're the most powerful. They wouldn't do the magic, of course," Olivia added, noticing the nervous glances at the young twins. "With the matter of the magic resolved, who would we send? Of course, we'd be aiming for the princess, because there's only one girl here... Any suggestions?" The Koopas and Olivia thought.

"I think Cheatsy should go," Big Mouth suggested. "He has the most normal voice of all of us, and honestly, he's the most attractive."

"Um..." Olivia didn't know how to reply to that. Luckily, Bully saved her.

"Cheatsy's doing the magic, idiot!" Bully hissed at him.

"Thanks," Olivia whispered to Bully. He grinned in reply.

"Well, we're going to be changing voice and appearance, so that wouldn't matter. Does anyone volunteer to go?"

The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

But then, Olivia heard a voice. His voice. The voice that had changed everything, he had changed everything. His voice, his voice...

Kooky stepped up. "I volunteer."


	3. Meanies

Her smile was false. Her joy was false. Her words were false. "Okay then. We'll figure out what he'll look like now. I have absolutely NO idea how just saying 'Mario's dream girl' worked, but I'm certain it won't work this time. Kooky, have any suggestions?" Kooky started to say something, but Olivia cut him off. "Actually, if anyone here knows that, it would be your dad." Olivia turned to King Koopa. "What do you think, sir?"

Koopa, startled by being called 'sir', stared at her for a moment. But then, he answered. "You might want to write this down." Olivia grabbed her iPod. "Black hair. Green eyes. Slim. NO facial hair. He has a voice-" Koopa paused to think, then answered "- as smooth as honey."

Olivia got the last bit down. "Sir, I'm just wondering. How do you know this?"

"Oh... The princess rants ON and ON about it when she's being held prisoner. It's managed to stick itself into my memory."

"I understand. Sir, would you mind if we use your lab?" Olivia looked and sounded stiff and robotic. Koopa noticed it briefly, but shooed them off, giving them permission.

As they were walking down to the lab, Olivia jogged to catch up to Kooky. "Why did you volunteer?"

"Because no one else was going to," he stated plainly. His eyes were dull; the thoughtful, bright shine that Olivia had seen on the screen so many times had disappeared. Maybe he was regretting his choice...

Olivia decided to ignore it, for now. She instead decided to strike a conversation with Cheatsy about how he planned to put all those characteristics into the spell.

Kooky, however, walked up to Kootie Pie and asked her what she thought of Olivia. "She's a" and "I hate her." were all that is allowed in this fanfiction.

"... Okay then..." Kooky replied, startled. Trying to forget what Kootie Pie had just said, he slammed into a wall.

He didn't do that purposely, of course. He wasn't looking where he was going, and he ran into a column.

Olivia ran out and laughed at him. Kooky looked up at her, as if saying, 'What was that for?' Olivia let out one final smug giggle, and strutted into the lab.


	4. Transformation

Olivia watched Kooky pick himself up and walk into the lab. She didn't know why she just laughed at him, she just didn't feel good about the fact that Kooky volunteered to sway Princess Toadstool, the stupid ruler who could never fight her capturer. Well, with her dainty arms and legs, it'd be a miracle for her if the strong Koopa King felt her hit him!

She looked back to the Koopas gathered in the lab. She wondered what to say, or what to do. She finally cleared her throat and said, "Hip or Hop. One of you give Cheatsy your wand." Hip grudgingly stepped forward and hesitantly handed Cheatsy his beloved wand. "Thank you. Now Kooky, step forward." Kooky stepped out of the cluster of Koopas and nodded. Cheatsy didn't even need Olivia to tell him to step up. He strode out of the small crowd. "Okay. I'm going to have to have someone magic Kooky a black shirt and black pants. He's being transformed into a human, so the shell's going to disappear. I'm going to leave the room, because I don't think Kooky would like me to stay." Olivia smirked to herself at Kooky's bright red face. Others in the room chuckled. "Cheatsy, or anyone else in the room for that matter, yell at the top of your lungs if something goes wrong. I'll be here in a second. I'm going." Olivia walked out of the room, confident of Cheatsy's abilities. She was almost positive that nothing would go wrong.

Almost.

She shut the door behind her and waited outside the lab. She heard Cheatsy create a black shirt and pants, and then he started the main spell. The incantation sounded complicated. Olivia assumed it was all the characteristics in Darklandian, the Koopa's native tongue.

Once Cheatsy fell silent, Olivia heard a shrill shriek. She burst into the room, terrified that someone had been hurt. But NO, it was just Kootie Pie, disgusted by the now-human teenager in front of her. When Olivia realized that Kooky had been transformed and was in the room, she hurriedly covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Other than that, everything is okay?" Olivia asked through cupped hands. She heard someone respond positively. "And Kootie Pie, please. I've seen MY brother naked before. Why can't you?" Not waiting for an answer, Olivia turned around. "Kooky, change and tell me when I can turn around." After a small pause, she heard an unrecognizable voice give assent. Olivia slowly turned around to face the now-human Kooky.

"Oh my goodness," Olivia whispered hoarsely. "You look amazing."

She automatically noticed everything the Koopa King had said. Green eyes, black hair and a slim body were definitely present. She then noticed what had been left unclassified. His complexion wasn't the pale color she had expected, but hey. At least he didn't have one of those very overdone spray tans that make you look like you rolled in Doritos.

"How is it? Do I look like I'm supposed to?" His voice. Oh, it was soothing and soft, with a hint of flirtatiousness notable.

"Yes! Great job, everyone!" Seeing Kooky made her feel happy, and she was relieved that Cheatsy or someone else hadn't wrecked the spell.

"Alright then," Bully said impatiently. "I'm tired of watching Olivia stare at Kooky." Olivia turned bright red and glared at her newfound friend. "Let's have someone head to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Okay. Bully, Cheatsy, you're in charge. I'll give you each an earpiece so we can communicate." Olivia handed one to each of them and put one on her own ear.

"Oh, Olivia, can I have one? I've always wanted to use an earpiece and they look so cool and I promise I'd be responsible and-"

"No," Olivia stated plainly. She then waved to Kooky. "Let's go, Kooky," Olivia said as a warp pipe popped up in front of her. 'Be brave, be brave,' she thought to herself. 'It's an adventure with the Koopalings. You've dreamed of this forever.' Mustering all the courage that she could, she jumped into the warp pipe, her adventure truly beginning.


	5. Alex The Servant

The two popped up out of the warp zone and looked around. The first thing Olivia noticed was the portraits. Pictures of the Princess hung everywhere, smiling prettily at her. "This is Toadstool's castle, all right," she muttered to herself, grimacing.

She and Kooky glanced around. "The coast is clear," Olivia whispered. "Let's go!" Olivia walked slowly and silently through the hall, playing her own little game of pretend ninjas.

The two tiptoed quietly until they got to an intersection. "Let's turn here," Kooky whispered.

Olivia turned to the side and was about to start walking, but she suddenly ran into something or someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I just cleaned -" Olivia looked down at the bright blue shirt she had worn to the Darklands. It was now stained a nasty brown from the towels the servant Olivia had run into was carrying. "- the toilets..."

"It's fine," Olivia assured the servant while glaring at Kooky, who was laughing his head off. "How is that funny? I am COVERED in POOP! I don't find it very humorous!" Olivia whispered venomously at Kooky. He continued to laugh hysterically and, for a split second, there was a trace of his normal maniacal laughter.

At that trace of Kooky's normal self, the servant backed up. "K-k-kooky?"

Olivia looked up at the girl. How did she know? And even if she did notice that, then how did she know Kooky?

"Alexandra?" Kooky asked, sounding as shocked as Olivia felt.

"Yeah..." Alexandra said. "It's me. How have you been? You haven't been attacking the castle or the kingdom lately..."

Kooky nodded. "We haven't been attacking much because the rest of the Koopas have been acting like idiots." Kooky grinned, and looked at Olivia. "Apparently, Olivia's arrival inspired all the males to come up with worthwhile ideas." Kooky smirked playfully at Olivia's growing blush.

"Oh, that's good. It's about time your dunderhead of a father tried to destroy the Marios! They've been being extra annoying..." Alexandra hadn't said everything on her mind, however, though one look at her expression gave it away. The slight smile/smirk said, "They are SO in loooove!" Olivia didn't notice, though.

Olivia started to get impatient. "How do you know that's him?"

Alexandra started to tell her story. "I used to live in the Darklands. I lived right next to Koopa Castle. I visited them a lot, and in time I befriended some of them. Sadly, I could not stay for long. The Darklands' relationship with Sarasaland was becoming more and more tense. It seemed as if they would go to war." Alexandra frowned slightly. "And in time, the Darklands and Sarasaland did go to war. I believe you fought alongside the Darklands, Kooky?" Kooky nodded. Olivia arched an eyebrow. This must have been before the show. "I moved to the Mushroom Kingdom so that I could stay safe. It's not like I LIKE being here..." Alexandra's frown disappeared and was replaced by the neutral expression she had worn at the beginning of her story. "But, seeing as the Mushroom Kingdom has a somewhat strained relationship with the Darklands, I was forced to become a servant for Toadstool. That's how I, Alex the Servant, was created."

There was still one thing that Olivia was curious about. "But, if you're from the Darklands, then why are you a human? Aren't all the people in the Darklands Koopas?"

Alex laughed and so did Kooky. "I can see why you would assume that," Alex explained. "The only Koopas in the Darklands are the royal family and their minions. Everyone else is a human."

"Oh... Well, I'm Olivia. The Koopas kidnapped me, and now I have to help them destroy the Mario Bros." Olivia said, sticking out her hand.

"Well met, Olivia," Alex replied, smiling.

"And you're getting me a new shirt."

* * *

A\N: Thank you for all the reviews! It really makes me smile. And to 'Kooky Hater' *glares* thanks for the compliment, and yes, I will try and give Hip and Hop bigger roles. And Big Mouth will have a chance to talk, I'm sure. And to Lemmyisawesome, I completely agree with your name, and thank you! Until next chapter! And I own Alex, too.


	6. The Throne Room

"Well, what do you think about joining us, Alex?" Kooky asked.

"Well, that sounds splendiferous!" Alex replied enthusiastically, smiling ear to ear.

"That's great!" Kooky said. He then whispered to Olivia, "It's scary how much the twins rub off on her sometimes." Olivia smiled and laughed a bit.

"So, let's head out." Alex, Olivia and Kooky all walked down the left hallway, which apparently lead to the throne room.

"WAIT!" Everyone paused and looked at Alex. "Kooky needs a name!"

"Ooh, you're right! What are we going to call him? I mean, we can't just say, 'Hi! I'm Kooky Von Koopa, who just so happens to have the same name as one of King Koopa's children!' That would be completely unbelievable," Olivia said.

"WE CAN NAME HIM BOB!" Alex screamed. "IT'S A COOL NAME!"

Olivia stepped back in shock, while Kooky just looked unfazed. "I told you, the twins."

"Whatever... Let's see..." Suddenly, Olivia was hit by a wonderful thought. Literally. She was so thrilled that she came up with something that she smacked her head on a '!' block. A Super Leaf popped out and Olivia automatically started formulating a plan that involved three Super Leaves, Kooky's magic wand, and Toad with a Frog Suit...

Olivia grabbed the Super Leaf. It made her glow bright white, and then the light faded to reveal Olivia, but with a raccoon tail and ears to match. She smiled and twirled around, her brown hair whipping her in the face. "I actually feel... PRETTY!" she said gleefully. I don't look AVERAGE anymore! It's so cool! And I can fly! I can touch the sky!" Olivia was so caught up in her later plan that she almost forgot about her former plan. "I have a name for Kooky!"

The other two looked to Olivia expectantly. Olivia smiled and answered. "We should call him Ludwig! He likes composing symphonies, and his normal hair kind of reminds me of Beethoven!"

Alex nodded and smiled, while Kooky was much more excited. He laughed and jumped up, trapping Olivia in a bear hug. She laughed and hugged him back. She had always wanted to hug Kooky Von Koopa, and now she was. It was a dream come true.

"Hey... Olivia?" Kooky had let his arms drop to his sides, but Olivia was still hugging him fiercely. When she realized this, she threw her hands off of him and blushed madly. "Let's get going."

"Okay, Ludwig!" Olivia laughed. She then flew away down the hall, dragging Kooky with her. Alexandra laughed. She then followed the two, unsure what to expect...

* * *

**A/N: ... Fluff. So much fluff... Well, I hope you like fluff better than I do! :) Thanks for reading, and next chapter is going to be very special! No peeks! ;)**


	7. Back At The Castle 1

**A/N: I can explain! I was in the pool with my cousin Dan (AKA Kooky Hater) and I came up with the idea to do one or two 'Back at the castle' chapters. This might be the only one, I'm not sure. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the castle...

* * *

"Get over here!" Bully was chasing his pet bunny Speckles. "You didn't finish your water!"

"Dude, just get rid of that thing already. It's stupid, and someday it's going to end up ruining your ego," Kootie Pie informed him.

"Speckles is not a THING, she's a bunny! And anyone who says otherwise better be ready to get PUMMELED!" Bully yelled. "Gotcha!" Bully emerged with a small rabbit in his hands. He started to softly talk to the rabbit as he took her to her cage. "You don't run away like that, Speckles! No you don't!"

"Whatever! Now that your stupid rabbit's locked up, you can keep working on the cameras in the Mushroom Castle courtyard!" Cheatsy reminded Bully, immersed in a computer game about him and his siblings. "I'm not that fat!" he nearly yelled, but caught himself.

"She's a bunny, not a rabbit..." Bully grumbled, but still sat down to start working on the security cameras.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, emitting a large roar from the foyer. "I'll get it," Hip volunteered, "as long as Hop does my homework for a MONTH!"

Hop groaned. He was clearly unwilling to leave the comfort of his chair. "Fine..." he grumbled in almost exact likeness to Bully.

"Great!" Hip skipped down the hallway, stopping in front of the huge entrance hall. Hip pulled open the large doors open and saw a Toad about his age standing behind the double doors. "Who... are you?" Hip asked the Toad boy uneasily. He knew that his family didn't like Toads at all.

"I'm Charlie," the boy started. "I'm selling lollipops. It's one dollar for ten." He smiled up at Hip. "Want some?"

Hip looked at Charlie slyly. "Do you have pizza flavor?"

"Yes! It's one of the rarest flavors ever!" Hip poured out his pockets, revealing twenty dollars.

"I'LL TAKE THEM ALL! I LOVE PIZZA! NOW YOU'RE MY BESTEST FRIEND!" He took all of the lollipops with a pizza label on them and shoved them in his pockets. He then pulled Charlie inside and they began to absentmindedly chatter, like six year olds would.

They then arrived in the throne room, where all of the Koopalings were. "This is my new bestest friend!" Hip announced. Bully instinctively looked up at the sound of Hip's voice, and was surprised to see Charlie. 'This'll be fun,' he thought while grinning evilly. Bully then leapt out of his chair and, with the agility of a cat, he pounced on Charlie and started to beat on him.

He then began to chase Charlie around the room. Charlie squealed in sheer terror as he ran as fast as his small Toad legs could carry him.

Hop looked from Hip to Charlie. "Stop!" Hop wailed. "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him?"

Bully stopped mid-punch and looked at Hip. Then he looked to Hop and answered. "Just this once, Hop. For Hip and Charlie." He then settled back into his computer and got back to work, but not before punching Cheatsy for playing on the job.

Hip and Charlie ran through the castle to Hip's room. Once they arrived, they sat on the bed and talked about each other's family while sucking on countless pizza flavored lollipops.

* * *

**A/N: I never knew it was possible... I wrote a whole chapter of my fanfic without saying Kooky ONCE! I am amazed! Bully has a pet bunny… In the Nintendo comics, he had a rabbit, but he hated it, so I put the rabbit idea into this! The only difference in this is that he loves his rabbit... I never refer to rabbits as bunnies. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Charlie was based on my little brother, who is just the type of person Bully would beat up. That's why I had to write it. :) I've been reading various A/Ns and I have decided to invite one Koopaling of my choice into the author notes! I'm not revealing him or her until the end of next chapter, but you guys can guess in the reviews or through PM! The first person to guess right (the first person to do it; not everyone who guesses them) gets to have an OC in another 'Back at the castle.' I have decided to do more! If I announce that you are the winner, then you just tell me about the OC's appearance, personality, ect. And to Lemmyisawesome, thanks for the review again! *Also puts on sunglasses* Bob is a cool name. Good luck! Keep reading, and R&R! :D**


	8. A Definite Change

The unlikely trio walked through the halls, taking their time. Alex was actually counting the tiles on the floor as they moved through each area.

Olivia was, well... bored. Kooky had made her stop flying a long time ago, since it was hard to keep up. Alex looked like she was thinking, well, to Olivia she did, so she decided to leave her alone.

"Hey Ludwig," Olivia called, Annoying Orange mode on. When he didn't answer, she said it again. "Hey Ludwig." When he didn't answer for the third time, she screamed out, "*Hey Ludwig!*"

He turned around irritably. "What do you want?" Olivia grinned innocently.

"Hi." Kooky glared at her and facepalmed epically.

"Hey Ludwig. There's something on your back. You wanna know what it is?"

"Sure," he answered dryly.

"*Me!*" Olivia yelled, leaping on to his back. 'Another dream come true,' she thought.

Olivia buried her face into his hair. "I could stay like this forever," she said almost silently. But, apparently, she hadn't said it quietly enough.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked, smirking.

But Olivia did not hide her fan girlishness. "I said that I could stay like this forever," she said, it being muffled by Kooky's head.

She immediately blushed and flew off of Kooky's back. She started to fly to Alex, but Kooky grabbed her arm. "You know what? You're not too bad. I think that you're really nice, and really smart. The only thing is that sometimes you get a little giddier than usual." He smiled at her.

"I wish it weren't you," Olivia said suddenly. "I mean, for all of this. It could've been Hip or Hop, or Bully, or we could've sent Kootie Pie for one of the Bros. I wish I could be talking to the real Kooky. That spell not only changed your looks, but I think it changed your personality a bit, too. I want the real Kooky. Not Ludwig."

"The real Kooky? Well, there's me, but I don't know any real Kooky. I'm just Ludwig." He looked up at her.

"Okay, Kooky, stop joking around. This is really fun and all, but I wanna speak to Kooky," Olivia said, slightly concerned.

Kooky raised his voice. "It's just me, Ludwig. No Kooky anywhere. Now, where's Princess Toadstool? I've been meaning to talk to her. Not anything bad, of course, but just that we are really good with each other," he added, thinking that's what Olivia's shocked expression was about. But he was wrong.

"Alex? Alex!" Olivia flew back. She landed right in front of Alex. "Kooky's saying that he's Ludwig and he's saying that he's" –she paused to choke out a sob– "in love with the Princess!"

"Oh, crud, oh, crud," Alexandra muttered. "Let's just head to the throne room quickly and let him do what we came here for. Do you think that we could find something to get us there faster?"

"No," Olivia said softly. After closer inspection, Alex noticed that Olivia had tears slowly running down her face. She hastily wiped them away and said, "You're right. Let's go."

Olivia grabbed Kooky's arm. "We're going to see the Princess, Ludwig." She shuddered slightly at the mention of Kooky's supposed name.

"Oh, really? I can't wait to see her!" Kooky's enthusiasm made Olivia want to start bawling, but she stayed strong.

'This is actually the stuff I wanted to see happen in the cartoons,' Olivia thought, disgusted with herself. But then she remembered why. 'So I could daydream about saving the day.

'Well, looks like I get my wish. Looks like Mario's no hero this time. I'm playing Mario. And I have a feeling that it's going to be hard.'


	9. Back At The Castle 2

**Well, I lied! The person who made it in was...**

**Bigmouth: Oh, I can't stand it the suspense is killing me and it's so long and I can't wait this long and say it already and-**

**So, Toadia and Kooky Hater's OC will be in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

A small Toad stumbled through the huge hallways of Castle Koopa, lost. She walked into a large room that seemed to be crowded, due to all the noise coming from the doorway. She pushed the door open and walked in.

"TOADIA! What are you doing in here?!" Cheatsy screamed. She backed away instinctively and tried to give a reasonable answer.

"Well, this castle's so big and I was trying to find King Koopa to alert him of the toilets overflowing in the second third-floor bathroom!" she answered. "And by the way, what are all of you doing?"

"We're helping a teenage girl that we held hostage go on a mission that could get us all killed!" Big Mouth answered brightly. "It's like one of those action movies with the spies and the robots and the guns- OH! OHOHOH! Or it's like a Call of Duty- hehe, duty- and the guys are sneaking around and talking to people through headsets that I DIDN'T GET and shooting everyone and going on fun missions and-" Cheatsy slapped a hand over Big Mouth's mouth once again.

Suddenly, Cheatsy brought his hand up to his headset and clicked a button. So did Bully. "Kooky? Really?" he asked worriedly. He leapt on his computer chair at the speed of light and, looking like he was about to do something important- started up another Koopaling video game. Bully shrugged and did the same.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. King Koopa's loudest roar came bouncing off of the walls. Toadia covered her ears and nearly fell to the ground. She could never get used to that. "Toadia, GO GET THE DOOR!" Hop called in a deep, commanding voice. "Sorry," he said sheepishly after Toadia smiled questioningly in his direction. "I wanted to do a superhero voice."

She chuckled as she made her way to the foyer, which was fortunately close to the room she had been in previously. She opened it and smiled in the direction she knew the person was in. "How can I help you?" the Toad asked the other person.

"I'm Ben, and I'm looking for Bully Koopa. Could you help me find him?" he said. Toadia frowned apologetically.

"Sorry, he's busy at the moment. But please, come in!" She gestured for him to enter the castle foyer. "Maybe there's someone else you could ask?"

"No, not really," he said. "But thanks anyways." Suddenly, he saw Toadia put her hand up to a headset that King Koopa had given her a few days ago, so she could contact the Koopalings in dire emergencies. All the Koopalings did with theirs was prank call her.

"Actually, Bully's free! Just follow me!" Toadia guided him quickly to the room.

"Hey, Bully!" Ben greeted jovially. Bully grinned as he high-fived his friend. "Bully?" Ben asked.

"What, Ben?" Bully replied.

"Have you seen a Toad boy with a yellow cap? We live in the same village and he sold me some lollipops. He told me he was going to the Darklands next, and I wanted to trade back these cherry lollipops for a pizza flavored and a banana split lollipop!" he asked brightly. Bully shooed Toadia off.

"Go and lead Ben to Hip's room!" he ordered. Toadia started to walk out and head to the elevator. She took him to Hip's room and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Charlie!" she heard him say. "You know how you were selling those lollipops?" Charlie quietly gave his assent. "Well, can I trade these cherry ones for a banana split and some pizza lollipops?"

Charlie started to mumble something, and after Ben asked him to speak up, he said, "I gave all of them to my friend Hip for twenty dollars."

Ben didn't like that answer. He started to beat up Charlie in almost exact likeness to Bully. Hip once again squealed for Ben to stop, and he did. But not before stealing five of the pizza flavored lollipops.

"Aw!" Hip whined. Suddenly, he took on a more hostile disposition as he turned to Toadia. "Make me a pizza flavored lollipop," he ordered.

Toadia made a confused face. "I've never made a lollipop before..."

"A pizza wrapped into a ball on a stick will do. But," he added, giggling, "don't forget the giant wrapper!" Charlie and him collapsed into a fit of laughter on the bed.

Toadia sighed and walked downstairs, thinking about how crazy the Koopas were. As she passed the room that she had started in, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Cheatsy and Bully. Wanting to hear better, she turned on her headset to full blast as Cheatsy and Bully unknowingly talked into theirs.

"What kind of idiot would be in love with Kooky?" Bully asked incredulously. "After all, you're the most normal and attractive."

Cheatsy sighed loudly, causing an eruption of static through the headset. "I don't know, and stop saying that!" He lowered his voice. "And I really do think that Olivia is in love with Kooky. And that Kooky's in love with her."

Toadia lowered the volume in her headset. That had been interesting, but she tried to stay out of drama. Anyways, the second third-floor toilets needed fixing.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. It's been so long! I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but school just started and I have a lot more homework than I used to... Well, with my newfound love for the Pokemon anime's James, I might not update my Mario fics AS often as I used to. I'm trying to finish this one soon, but with a good ending.**

**By the way, Blossom the Cellist owns Toadia. She's the main character in her fanfic 'You Don't Need Eyes to See.' For all of you that haven't read it, Toadia is King Koopa's slave. It'd be wise to read it if you want to FULLY understand this Toadia stuff.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Big Mouth: AND REVIEW AND READ AND blahblahblahblah-**

**Um... Sorry...**

**Rose :D**


	10. Kara? The end!

Alex trudged through the hall, dragging Ludwig behind her. She hated seeing Olivia like she was. Olivia was a few feet behind her and Ludwig, flying an inch above the ground. Her head was bowed slightly. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess we won't be able to use my old plan.'

They walked for a while before seeing a huge door. After looking through the crack between the door and the floor, she was able to confirm that it was indeed the throne room they had been looking for. Ludwig looked like he was going to wet his pants in excitement...

Olivia opened the door slowly. She saw five people in there. There were the obvious ones, Princess Toadstool, Mario, Luigi and Toad, and then there was one other. She had shining blond hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. Olivia noticed that Ludwig's gaze lingered on the pretty girl.

Mario was the first to acknowledge the group. "Who are these people you brought with you, Alexandra?" Princess Toadstool eyed the people suspiciously. Luigi smiled at everyone, as did Mario. Toad cracked some stupid joke with a chuckle that Olivia didn't register. Alex smiled at the princess with an air of false sweetness.

"These are a couple of friends, your Highness," she replied, that same emotion still obviously present, along with a hint of sarcasm. "Olivia and Ludwig. Ludwig wanted to talk to the princess." Ludwig, instead of floating towards the princess with a dopey grin on his face like he was supposed to, ...did the same?... Except for the fact that it was targeted at the girl.

Olivia was absolutely shocked and horrified at Ludwig's actions. She grabbed his arm and hissed, "What are you doing?! You're gonna screw up the plan!" He completely ignored her.

"Hello, my name is Ludwig. Might I ask what your name is?" Olivia was reminded of a character from an anime she watched.

The girl smiled. "My name is Kara." Ludwig seemed to like that name. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, as Olivia and Alex fumed. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"MARIO! LUIGI! NOW!"

The two plumbers sprang up and dashed to Ludwig, red and green bodies a blur. Luigi punched Ludwig in the gut. Olivia winced. Mario then punched Ludwig in the face, causing him to fall unconscious.

"LUDWIG!" Olivia shrieked, dashing over to him. He lay still as stone, his rising and falling chest the only sign of life. Olivia put her hand on the bruise that was beginning to form on his face. She despised Mario even more than before for doing such a thing.

Olivia saw another body crouch down next to Ludwig. It was Kara, her blond hair tumbling down over her shoulders. "Is he okay?" she asked. Olivia nodded her head as she squeezed Ludwig's hand.

"Olivia?" Kara whispered. "I have to tell you something." Olivia tore her gaze from Ludwig and to the girl. Her eyes felt itchy. Olivia figured that they were probably red. "... I'm the Kara from school."

The statement took a few seconds to register in Rose's head. Once it did, she whipped her head up. Kara never had hair that blond, or eyes that brown, and she wasn't nearly as tall. Still, Olivia believed her.

You see, back when Rose was a little ten year old in elementary school, there was a girl in her fifth grade class. This girl was very smart, and her teachers loved her. She was an amazing student. Olivia had never been the teacher's favorite, which she didn't at all like. She may have been smart, but apparently, she didn't cut it. Kara, however, did.

"I had seen Luigi in school one day. I went to ask him why he was in my school, and he guided me to the warp zone that leads here," Kara explained. "Anyways, which side are you fighting for?"

Olivia thought for a while, but suddenly realized something. "Fighting for? Oh, no..." She looked over to see Alex facing Mario and Luigi. They had beaten her to a pulp.

Alex swayed dangerously on her feet. She softly muttered, "Sorry, Kooky..." before unconciously collapsing.

Seeing Alex's valiant fight gave Olivia motivation. "I'm fighting for Kooky—the Darklands." Olivia held her head up proudly. "I won't let them down."

Kara looked at Olivia apologetically. "I'm sorry." She smacked Olivia's face.

Olivia put a hand up to the side of her face. "Kara," she said, her voice quickly rising, "I will get you back for this!" Olivia leapt into action and kicked Kara in the stomach. Kara gritted her teeth and let out a small squeak. She then grabbed Kara's wrist and pulled it behind Kara's back. Securing her grip, she kneed Kara in the back, causing her to fall over onto her back. Kara yelled out as she banged her head on the cold tile.

Mario and Luigi ran towards Olivia while Toadstool and Toad sat around uselessly. Mario kicked Olivia in the shins. Olivia let out a small, short yelp in pain, but shrugged it off as she charged at Luigi. Luigi stared at Olivia in terror, knowing that she was angry enough to murder him. He cowered in fear as she approached him, but he looked up when he didn't feel any impact.

Kara was standing behind Luigi with a demented scowl adorning her features. She was holding Ludwig up with one arm, and had her right hand positioned at his throat. With a pocket knife.

"Step away from Luigi," Kara muttered darkly, "or he goes." Olivia stared, eyes opened wide, at Ludwig's unconscious form. Suddenly, without warning, Olivia ran full force at Kara and punched her in the face. Kara, however, just smiled. "Thank you." She dropped the knife and set Ludwig down on the floor.

Olivia immediately grabbed the knife and put it in the belt loop of her pants. She once again kneeled down beside Ludwig. He slowly began to open his eyes. "K... Kara..." Olivia scowled. "Olivia?" Ludwig suddenly said. She looked to him, hoping and hoping. "Are Kara and Princess Toadstool okay?"

Olivia sighed as warm tears streamed down her cheeks. _It's no use,_ she thought. _He's not coming back._

"_COMIN' THROUGH_!"

All the Koopalings, King Koopa, Ben, Charlie, and Toadia burst into the throne room. Bully, Cheatsy, and Big Mouth were all in the front. When the Toad girl saw that she was battling Mario and Luigi, she went and sat in the corner with her hands in the air.

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" King Koopa wheezed as he flung the princess over his shoulder. She screamed and punched him, to no avail. She then stabbed him in the arm with her high-heeled shoe. "ARGH!" he screamed, grabbing his arm and squeezing the cut.

Princess Toadstool did a flip off of King Koopa's shoulder, landing gracefully on the floor with a smirk. "Hey! You get back here!" Koooa let out a deafening roar as he chased after the nimble princess.

Olivia and Bully were in the middle of a battle against Mario. Punch after punch Mario threw, but none of them were enough to really faze the duo.

Ben and Charlie were up against Toad. With every blow they delivered to the annoying mushroom, Toadia let out a little shriek.

Big Mouth and Cheatsy battled Luigi fearlessly and effectively. Considering the fact that Luigi is an absolute coward, the brothers quickly won the battle. "BOO YA! That was so awesome, and I feel like I'm from Call of Duty or Bioshock amd stuff like that! Except I don't have a gun..." Cheatsy seized the opportunity and slammed his hand over Big Mouth's mouth. "An den in Bioshock dey had supah cool sci-fi stuff..." Big Mouth continued to blabber into Cheatsy's hand, who sighed.

Kootie Pie had picked up Alex. "My gosh, I hate this girl... Oh!" A devious smile tugging at her features, she pulled a marker out of her shell.

Ten minutes, four battles and one crudely drawn monocle and mustache later, all of the heroes were down except for the princess. All of the Koopalings, Olivia, Ben, Charlie, and King Koopa were chasing after her. Finally, after what felt like hours, the princess tripped. King Koopa grabbed her and ran out of the throne room, cackling in manic glee.

Ludwig was up, but he had a black eye. Olivia walked up to him. "You get to spend a lot of time with the princess. Happy, Ludwig?" He nodded eagerly like an elementary student. Olivia sighed and looked him in the eye. She ruffled his hair and said to herself, "This should be blue." Focusing more on his eyes, she shrugged. "They never gave you an eye color in the show. I think they should be violet."

Suddenly, Olivia leaned in and kissed Ludwig. His eyes widened in shock, and almost disgust, but Olivia didn't falter. She still kissed him, entangling her fingers in his messy blue hair—wait.

Olivia broke the kiss and looked at Kooky. His hair was bright blue and he was wearing the usual spiked armbands on his wrists. The only strange thing was that he was a human.

Olivia was very shocked. "That's you, right?" Kooky nodded with a smile. Olivia grinned with Kooky. She wrapped her arms around him.

Looking over, Olivia gasped. Luigi and Kara were... kissing... intensely. Luigi glanced over and spotted Olivia and Kooky staring weirdly, then tapped Kara. They awkwardly stood, then walked away.

Olivia and Kooky giggled slightly, grinning to each other. They followed King Koopa, who was slightly slowed due to Princess Toadstool excessively beating on his arms.

Outside, the group of koopas, the two humans, and the two Toads arrived at the warp zone that they traveled to the castle in. King Koopa jumped down with Princess Toadstool first, her screams echoing. The Koopalings all hopped in next, squealing in glee. Kootie Pie dragged Alex along with a malicious look on her face. Charlie, Ben, and Toadia all slid down the warp zone next. Nobody noticed, but Ben snuck a few gold coins from the castle with him.

Olivia and Kooky went last. Olivia was amazed at how insane her adventure felt. In reality, it had only been a day!

* * *

They reached the outside of Castle Koopa in seconds. Olivia still had a while to go to get to being used to warp zones. She staggered upon standing up. The koopas and Toads had already eagerly dashed inside the humongous castle with exuberance. Olivia laughed and walked in.

Ben and Bully were plotting the perfect way to bully Charlie without Hip interfering, Alex was chasing Kootie Pie around and screaming, Kooky was performing various Mario themes on his piano, Charlie, Hip and Hop were on a generic six-year-old sugar high, and the whole room was general insanity. Oh yeah, and Toadia was making sure the whole castle didn't burn down.

Olivia smiled. Already, this place felt like she was home with the Koopalings. She sat down next to Kooky on his piano and began to play one of the songs she knew. She smiled at him, and she smiled back. She could tell that being kidnapped by Koopalings was one of the best experiences that she would ever encounter.

Toadia ran in. "HIP POOPED ALL OVER HIS SHELL!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow... This fanfiction is finished! I'm amazed! You know what? There's something I forgot to say: I had actually been inspired by Mowo64's fic Obsessive Fangirl to write this. **

**I'm thinking about doing an epilogue to this fic, so it won't say 'complete' until I get your guys' opinions. Should I do an epilogue?**

**This fic was amazingly fun to write. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; it really puts a smile on my face when I see each review. Thanks for reading the story, and hopefully we will meet again in my next Koopaling fic!**

**Rose :D**


End file.
